User talk:David Samuel Blain
References If you're going to contribute to the "References" sections of episode articles, at least do the favor of putting them all in in one edit. There's no need for you to keep adding a reference one-by-one. Thank you. Season Fourteen (talk) 03:49, September 21, 2019 (UTC) :I'm going to have to repeat myself: if you want to contribute to the "References" sections, it's much better and easier for you to add all of them in one edit. If you're watching the episode while adding the references, you shouldn't have to save the edit right away. Just keep adding and wait until the episode ends before you can save the edit. Thank you. Season Fourteen (talk) 02:14, October 8, 2019 (UTC) ::This will be your last warning about the matter: you should be adding all the references you see in one edit. Also, some of the references you added aren't really needed. At your pace, you'll be adding entries for every noun known to man, and the episode articles don't need that kind of lengthiness. For example, we don't need a reference to nude photography or Jews or bigotry. Finally, Seth Coleman only joined RAW out of survival, not bigotry. Please get it right. Season Fourteen (talk) 00:22, November 14, 2019 (UTC) :::What about misogyny on references of any episodes on SVU & original? ::::Not needed. Season Fourteen (talk) 20:00, November 22, 2019 (UTC) Blocked I've told you time and time again that you do not and should not have to add every noun that is brought up in any given episode for its "References" section. Since you seem insistent on making these sections unnecessarily lengthy, I've blocked you for one day. However, I left your talk page open so you can be free to explain yourself. I'll lift the block early if you're willing to be more careful with your selection of references. Season Fourteen (talk) 21:05, November 14, 2019 (UTC) Kyle Ackerman Is it true Kyle Ackerman was a gun-firing imbecile after he was killed? :What? Season Fourteen (talk) 07:52, November 23, 2019 (UTC) ::If I'd say some negative nagging nonsense about Kyle Ackerman's death involved as a gun-firing imbecile in front of Brian Ackerman, after he'd killed poor Judge Schuyler in a courtroom, then what, Season Fourteen? :::Well, please don't keep it up. You're supposed to contribute to the Wikia, not waste admins' times with "negative nagging nonsense". Season Fourteen (talk) 22:35, November 24, 2019 (UTC) ::::What do you mean "Don't keep it up" in English, (talk)? :::::Don't continue. Season Fourteen (talk) 23:20, November 24, 2019 (UTC) ::::::That means if I'd do continue saying some nasty bragging things about Kyle Ackerman was an imbecility deceased person, in front of his father;I'm in big time autistic trouble as an autistic big-mouthed troublemaker whose no respect for the dead. Signing posts Whenever you sign posts, always use four tildes, which look like this: ~ These will automatically code in your signature for you. Thank you. Season Fourteen (talk) 07:52, November 23, 2019 (UTC) :It looks like you're purposefully using the unsigned template to sign your posts. If you have any questions about what I just said, please just ask them. I'd be happy to clarify things for you. Season Fourteen (talk) 22:35, November 24, 2019 (UTC) Goodbye Your nonsensical talk page messages, plus your clearly intentional refusal to sign said messages, has led me to conclude that you are emotionally unfit to edit on this Wikia. As such, you have been blocked indefinitely from editing here. Your autism is no excuse for this kind of behavior, especially because I am an autistic person myself, and I happen to know for a fact that this kind of behavior is unacceptable in any Wikia. In Wikias such as this one, you're supposed to listen to other users' feedback and ask questions if there is any confusion, not simply spout gibberish at them as responses. If this is how you're going to use your own talk page, then I am concerned about your overall conduct going forward, hence your indefinite block. Season Fourteen (talk) 23:50, November 27, 2019 (UTC)